


Unexpectedly together

by Stilba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, M/M, Sentimental, Sexual Content, Wolf Pack, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilba/pseuds/Stilba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se dopo tutte le avventure passate, Derek e Stiles, si ritrovano a esplorare confini mai considerati?<br/>Questa è semplicemente la mia visione, un po’ accelerata, su come potrebbe scoppiare lo Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly together

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia avrà un seguito.
> 
> Prossimamente.

E’ sera, quando Stiles riesce a raggiungere il loft di Derek, dopo aver passato il pomeriggio a studiare con Malia, con se ha il Bestiario che dovranno esaminare insieme, per capire meglio sul rito fatto da Kate.

\- Scusa il ritardo, lo studio è andato oltre ogni aspettativa, mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare.-

Derek lo aspetta da qualche ora, di spalle intento a osservare fuori dalla grande vetrata, senza girarsi, lo intima a farsi avanti.

-Non è un problema. Entra!-

-Ah... ok! -

Non è stata una scelta propriamente azzeccata, quella di farlo aspettare, anche se è difficile captare qualche emozione dall’Hale, al ragazzo è parso quasi di sentire un pizzico di fastidio nella sua voce, visto anche l‘enorme ritardo non può di certo biasimarlo.

-Stiles! A casa tua non hai le porte? - gli domanda sta volta girandosi a guardarlo e indicando la porta del loft lasciata aperta, con la solita alzata di sopracciglio.

-La chiudo subito, scusa.-

-E finiscila di chiedere continuamente scusa, vieni a sederti.-

I due come da programma, si accomodano sul divano, visto che è anche l’unico posto a sedere, se si esclude la scala a chiocciola e il letto.

Per almeno qualche ora, sfogliano pagina per pagina tutto il Bestiario, ma sul rituale subito dal lupo in Messico nessuna traccia, nemmeno un accenno.

-Niente di niente, è annotata ogni stupidata, ma su quel rituale nulla.-

Sbuffa Stiles, lasciando andare indietro la testa sul divano per rilassarsi, è esausto.

-Deve aver appreso la tecnica da un’altra fonte, questo è chiaro.- Derek si alza, per poi appoggiarsi al tavolo di fronte alla vetrata, mentre il giovane lo segue con lo sguardo.

-Altra fonte? Pensi possa esistere un altro Bestiario? -

-Non un Bestiario, ma qualcuno che l’abbia aiutata, oltre a Peter s’intende .-

-Ah! Tranquillizzante, un altro nemico.-

-Basta così per oggi, domani hai scuola, vai a casa.-

-Si hai ragione, vado, ci sentiamo allora.-

Stiles si appresta a uscire, ma non riesce ad aprire la pesante porta.

-Aspetta ti aiuto, la devo far sistemare, a volte si blocca.-

Una volta aperta, Derek però si piazza sull’uscio bloccando l’uscita.

-Che c’è? -

-Non sono mai stato bravo con le parole, io volevo… insomma… grazie per l’aiuto.-

-Ah! Non c’è di che, è stato un piacere.- sorride un po’ sorpreso e prova a uscire, ma Derek lo ferma, incastrandolo sotto le sue braccia nell’arco della porta.

Lo guarda dritto negli occhi e per un attimo il gesto intimorisce Stiles.

-Scusami… io… è meglio che vai, Stiles! - gli intima lasciando libero il passaggio e tornando all’interno del loft.

-Ora sei tu a scusarti? Ma che ti è preso, ho fatto qualcosa? Non capisco.-

Per quanto il gesto lo avesse spaventato, non gli impedisce di inseguire l’uomo e chiedergli spiegazioni.

Derek sente la presenza del ragazzo appena dietro di lui, istintivamente si gira, allungando leggermente in avanti il collo, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra, veloce e preciso, tra lo stupore del più piccolo, che rimane pietrificato.

-Che… che significa?-

-Non avrei dovuto, ti avevo detto di andare via, e… non lo so cosa significa, ok?- -

-Non sai perché mi hai baciato?- Stiles si fa pericolosamente vicino, il che porta Derek a ritentare portandosi a un millimetro dalle sue labbra, e nota che il ragazzo non indietreggia.

-Non lo so, ma voglio capirlo- inizia cosi a lasciare piccoli baci sfiorati sulla bocca e su i suoi lati.

Inizialmente Stiles, con gli occhi chiusi, lo lascia fare senza muovere un solo muscolo, iniziando ad assaporare con sorprendente piacere, per poi fare lo stesso gioco con Derek, fino ad arrivare al primo bacio sincronizzato, lungo e inaspettato, desiderato da entrambi.

Il coinvolgimento ormai è reciproco, non riescono a separare le loro labbra che cercano baci sempre più profondi, con le loro lingue si cercano, si accompagnano, si accarezzano.

Nessuno dei due si ferma a pensare, Stiles è il primo a sfilarsi la maglietta senza indugi, seguito un attimo dopo da Derek, per poi ricominciare a baciarsi.

E’ il più giovane a prendere l’iniziativa, slacciando la cinta dei pantaloni al più grande, gesto ripetuto anche dall’altro, per ritrovarsi ben presto con addosso solo l’intimo.

Derek allunga le braccia sui fianchi per tirarselo ancora di più a se e inizia a torturargli il collo con dei baci, succhiando e morendo la pelle biancastra del giovane, mentre l’altro affonda le mani tra i capelli e ansima per i piaceri che l’uomo gli sta dando, passo dopo passo, si ritrovano ai piedi del letto, e senza troppi benevoli ci si buttano sopra, senza interrompere i piacevoli preliminari che hanno portato i due ad essere visibilmente eccitati.

-Non l’ho mai fatto con un uomo.- gli sussurra Stiles in un orecchio, senza lasciar però trasparire nessun imbarazzo.

-Nemmeno io… vuoi interrompere?- gli chiede Derek senza riuscire a smettere di baciarlo in ogni dove, l’odore che emana il giovane umano è pura ecstasy per lui.

-Non ci pensare nemmeno lupastro, ti voglio!- 

Non se lo fa ripetere due volte e in un solo gesto deciso il lupo gli abbassa i boxer per poi passare ai suoi, ritrovandosi nudi e con le loro calde erezioni a scontrarsi e a desiderarsi, ora sono pronti al passo successivo.

Nessun dubbio tra di loro, trasportati dalla più ceca delle passioni, proseguono spediti, dopo una piccola preparazione, l’uomo penetra con premura il più giovane, che incurante del piccolo fastidio, chiede a gran voce le prime spinte, inizialmente lente per poi diventare sempre più veloci e profonde, fino a toccare l’apice del piacere, tra gemiti e nomi urlati, entrambi si svuotano, Stiles tra le loro pance, e Derek dentro di lui, per poi crollare sfiniti uno accanto all’altro e addormentarsi subito dopo.

E’ quasi mattina quando Stiles si sveglia, quello che è capitato quella notte gli è sembrato così surreale, da essersi convinto di aver sognato, doveva aver per forza sognato.

Già ritrovarsi nel loft, non andava a favore di quella tesi, per di più era nudo e sentiva alle sue spalle una presenza, si gira tenendo gli occhi chiusi, farneticando tra se, “ Non è possibile,no no, non è possibile, non può essere vero ”, sbircia aprendo un occhio, come se questo avrebbe reso meno scioccante la verità, ma la visione di Derek addormentato lo fa saltare giù dal letto.

-Oddio!-

Imprecazione detta non proprio a voce bassa, da far balzare dallo spavento Derek.

-Stiles! Ma che diavolo ti prende, che succede?-

La scena che gli si para davanti è al quanto comica, uno Stiles in piedi, impacciato, che cerca di raccogliere goffamente i suoi vestiti per aiutarsi non solo a preparare una fuga ma anche a nascondere la sua nudità.

-Merda! Merda! Merda! - continua il ragazzo, per poi notare Derek che lo osserva divertito.

-Che hai da ridere? Eh non guardarmi, accidenti! Sono nudo!-

-Stiles! Ti ho gia visto nudo. -

-Non posso crederci, non può essere vero, cioè noi due… io e te… abbiamo…-

-… fatto sesso.- conclude Derek al quanto divertito nel vedere Stiles in totale panico.

-Ecco, potevi anche evitare di puntualizzarlo.-

Quella notte si era lasciato talmente trasportare, da non aver nemmeno riflettuto a ciò che stava facendo, il lupo non gli sentiva odore di pentimento e questo lo tranquillizzava, percepiva però nell’umano l’incapacità di realizzare qualcosa a cui forse non aveva mai pensato potesse capitare, come d’altronde era stato per lui.

-Ti sei approfittato di me!-

-Cosa? Ma sei scemo? Non mi sembravi così dispiaciuto quando volevi quel succhiotto sul collo o quando mi dicevi “ancora Derek, non fermarti, spingi, più veloce”-

Alla parola succhiotto si porta la mano al collo, lasciando cadere i vestiti che lo coprono, con la bocca spalancata, incredulo di quanto sia stato così sfacciato.

-Ti ho chiesto un succhiotto?-

-E non solo quello.-

Lo sguardo malizioso dell’uomo ricade sulla sua nudità

-Accidenti, Derek! La pianti di fissarmi?-

Si siede a terra per infilarsi almeno i boxer e la maglietta, per poi cercare di filarsela raccogliendo il resto degli abiti per poi inciampare, cadendo rovinosamente a terra.

-Aih, che male!-

-Stiles?- Derek al tonfo, si alza e si precipita da lui con una vena di preoccupazione.

-Merda! No tranquillo! Sto bene, è tutto ok. - vede l’uomo avvicinarsi per aiutarlo, si aggrappa a lui per alzarsi e si accorge che è nudo, mollando subito la presa.

-Oh santo cielo, Derek! Ti prego, puoi infilarti delle mutande?-

-Ok, calmati, mi vesto, comunque ti preferivo disinibito come ieri sera.-

Lo accontenta infilandosi l’intimo e i pantaloni, per poi riavvicinarsi e aiutarlo ad alzarsi, visto i futili tentativi del giovane.

-Eccoti accontentato, va meglio così? Avanti alzati e fammi vedere che ti sei fatto!.-

-Non ho bisogno della crocerossina.-

-Ma la vuoi piantare? Inizi a darmi sui nervi, non riesci nemmeno a camminare, anche se penso che la causa sia un‘altra..-

-Oh ti prego, me lo ricordo cosa mi hai fatto, senti proprio il bisogno di ricordarmelo ogni cinque minuti?-

-Finiscila di lagnarti e siediti qui sul tavolo, prendo del ghiaccio.-

Qualche attimo da solo calmano uno Stiles esagitato, per lasciar spazio a uno più pensieroso.

Dopo una controllata al ginocchio, Derek ci appoggia la borsa del ghiaccio, per poi alzarsi e osservare Stiles stranamente silenzioso.

-Non sembra esserci nulla di rotto… Che hai ora? Perché sei così silenzioso? Hai finito le tue paranoie?-

Lo guarda un attimo, per poi abbassare e scuotere la testa.

-Ok, ho capito, dai ti riaccompagno a casa e dimentichiamo quello che è successo.-

-Stai scherzando?-

-No! Non voglio più parlarne, se questo ti crea disaggio è chiaro che è stato tutto un errore, dimentichiamolo e basta.-

-Eh... no!-

-No?-

-Non puoi metterla così, se abbiamo fatto del sesso un motivo c’è .-

-Due minuti fa non la pensavi così, la caduta ti ha illuminato?- Lo stuzzica avvicinandosi al suo viso fissandolo negli occhi e incastonandosi tra le sue gambe, sguardo però retto dal ragazzo, che lo scruta, riassaporando l’atmosfera creatasi la sera prima tra i due.

-Io non credevo di essere gay, ok? A quanto pare lo sono, figuriamoci se avrei mai pensato di accoppiarmi con te, sono sorpreso e confuso, ecco!-

-Ma che termini usi?-

-Tecnicamente sei un animale, per cui il termine è giusto… e fammi finire!.-

Derek cerca di non ridergli in faccia per il modo bizzarro con cui ci gira intorno e alle milioni di parole che riuscirebbe a tirar fuori per non dire semplicemente un “mi piaci”.

-Ho amato Lydia per non so quanto tempo, fino a capire che era solo un’amica, per poi sbaciucchiarmi mezza Beacon Hills, comprese le lesbiche, ah certo, e anche tua cugina, dove tra l’altro ho perso la verg…-

-Stiles! Forse è il caso che tralasci qualche dettaglio, mmh?… vai al dunque!-

-Comunque, ci siamo io e te, il giorno e la notte, tu un essere sopranaturale e io l’umano, parecchie vedute diverse e… -

-Ti prego… sta zitto!-

Stufo di quel monologo alla Stiles, che potrebbe durare all‘infinito, decide che è ora di tappargli bocca o per lo meno di velocizzare e farlo arrivare a un punto finale, lo prende per la maglia e lo bacia, tirandolo a se.

-Scusami… stavi dicendo?-

-Fanculo, mi piaci, Derek Hale!- per poi ricongiungere le loro labbra.

Ma la sua parlantina non è capace di fermarsi nemmeno durante un bacio.

-Mcon il mbrancom com lam memttiamo?-

Derek scoppia a ridere, quel ragazzino sa davvero dell’incredibile.

-Che c’è adesso?-

-Niente,e che tu riusciresti anche a parlare da morto!-

-Ah Ah, molto simpatico, oggi ti stai divertendo parecchio a prendermi in giro, ammettilo?-

-Ascolta, facciamo così, per ora ce lo teniamo per noi, se questo di rende più tranquillo, cerca almeno di non farmi eccitare mentre siamo in riunione branco, potrei letteralmente saltarti addosso.-

-Be, la riunione e nel pomeriggio, potresti anticipare i tuoi desideri animaleschi.-

-Stilinski, sai che non dovresti provocare il desiderio di un licantropo? -

-Poi sarei io a parlare troppo, usa la tua bocca per altro, lupacchiotto!-

Stiles si sfila la maglietta in un chiaro invito che l’uomo non si lascia sfuggire, andando a mordicchiare il lombo dell’orecchio e con le mani inizia ad esplorare il corpo semi-nudo.

Mentre giocano a sbaciucchiarsi, un urlo interrompe il loro gioco, con le labbra ancora incollate, si paralizzano.

-Stiles? Derek? Ma che diavolo state facendo?-

-Scott? Non… non è… non è quello che pensi.- Cerca di difendersi Stiles, senza muoversi di un millimetro dalla sua posizione.

-Vi state baciando, siete mezzo nudi e … oh mio dio, hai le mani dentro i suoi pantaloni! Amico ti assicuro che è difficile equivocare.-

\- Ma tu non dovresti avere i sensi super dotati? Come hai fatto a non sentirlo arrivare?- chiede Stiles a Derek, che non ha ancora aperto bocca.

-Tu riesci a mandare in tilt anche quelli, che vuoi che ti dica? - gli risponde quasi sotto voce

-Comunque si, Scott, è quello che sembra, è successo e ci piacciamo.-

-Ok amico, nessun problema, se a te sta bene, va bene anche per me, e solo che non sapevo tu fossi … che voi…-

-Nemmeno noi, credimi!-

Da lì a poco, fa il suo ingresso anche Lydia.

-Bene siete già arrivati, e io che credevo si essere in anticipo… Oddio ma che?-

-Scommetto che non hai sentito nemmeno lei?- si sente ancora chiedere Derek dal ragazzo, sorpreso lui stesso da quella invasione.

-Ragazzi cosa ci fatte qui?- chiede per l’appunto l’uomo.

-Non ci credo, eravate talmente concentrati a fare cose sconce da non accorgervi dell’ora? E’ pomeriggio e abbiamo la riunione,- Risponde Lydia

-COSA?- urlano i due.

Al che li raggiunge anche Liam.

-Eih... ragazzi -

-Si Liam, prima che tu lo domandi, io e Derek a quanto pare siamo gay, ci piacciamo e facciamo sesso.-

Dice tutto d’un fiato Stiles, con Derek che lo guarda sbalordito, ma piacevolmente lusingato per la fermezza e orgoglio con cui lo ha ammesso.

-OH!- Esclama Liam incapace di aggiungere altro per l’imbarazzo.

-Direi anche finalmente, ce l’avete fatta a saltarvi addosso, non ne potevo più di sentire i vostri desideri repressi. Nipote, quanto ti ci voleva a scopartelo? Sono felice per voi e per i miei sensi.-

-Ciao anche a te e alla tua schiettezza, Peter.- lo saluta Derek

-Allora che si fa? Questa riunione?- domanda Peter.

-Io, non so voi ragazzi, ma mi son ricordata di avere un impegno, devo proprio disertare.- dice Lydia, strizzando un occhio in direzione di Stiles, che sorride grato per l’intenzione dell’amica.

-Accidenti, grazie per avermelo ricordato Lydia, io devo portare la moto dal meccanico, ehm… Liam tu vieni con me, mi dispiace per la riunione, questa volta salto.- converge anche Scott.

I due amici lasciano il loft, capendo la necessità di lasciare la coppia da sola.

-Io credo che leggerò un bel libro.- sentenzia invece Peter, accomodandosi sul divano.

-PETER?- gli urlano i neo fidanzati

-Si, va bene ho capito, levo le tende anche io.-

Finalmente soli, si stringono in un abbraccio, portando le loro mani ad allacciarsi dietro le loro schiene.

-Non è andata poi così male!-

-Direi di no, sei più rilassato ora?-

-Si, ma almeno per mio padre aspettiamo un po‘, ok?-

-Nessun problema.-

Momentaneo silenzio, il che vuol dire semplicemente che Stiles sta pensando.

-Che cos’hai ora? Che dilemma si pone il tuo cervello?-

-Stavo pensando… io sono solo un umano, non voglio crearti problemi, insomma, non voglio essere il tuo punto debole.-

-Ok, vediamo, mi hai salvato dall’annegamento in piscina contro un grosso lucertolone, hai fronteggiato i gemelli alpha con una mazza, hai affrontato i Calavera venendo in Messico per aiutarmi e hai salvato più di una volta il branco con le tue intuizioni, sicuro che parliamo della stessa persona?-

-Oh su andiamo dico sul serio, potrei essere solo un peso per te.-

\- Ascoltami, perché non te lo ripeterò, tu sei e sarai la mia forza, non la mia debolezza, mi hai capito bene?-

-Si ma… -

-Stiles!-

-Ok ricevuto.-

-Che dici di mettere in stand bye il tuo intelletto macchinoso e pensiamo a sancire questo legame?-

-Ti vuoi di nuovo accoppiare?-

-Ma la vuoi finire di definirlo così? Mi fai sentire parte di un documentario.-

-Ok, scusa, vuoi far sesso?-

-No, Stiles! Io voglio fare l’amore con te, non voglio fare sesso.-

-Dici sul serio? E’ la cosa più bella e carina che potevi dirmi, oddio… lo voglio anche io.-

-Cosa? Voglio sentirtelo dire.-

-Voglio fare l’amore con te, Derek!-


End file.
